1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for and method of refilling a liquid product in a storage container, which may be part of a point-of-use dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method including a nozzle assembly having a one-way valve therein, where the nozzle is attachable to a liquid storage container. In a particular embodiment, the system is operable to refill a container of liquid soap via the one-way valve, through the operation of a pump and a dispenser mechanism connected by a hose to a refilling reservoir.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different devices are known for dispensing liquids, in particular, liquid soaps. Examples of some of the known liquid-dispensing systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,130 to Nishimura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,192 to Cassia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,068 to Frazier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,144 to Holzner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,698 to Copeland et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,417 to Rhodenburgh et al.
One type of known soap dispenser is adapted to receive a disposable cartridge containing the liquid soap. The cartridges on these types of dispensers are generally removable and replaceable; however, in practice, they are often replaced before the liquid product in the cartridge is completely empty. This may result in wasted product. Moreover, the cartridge also needs to be disposed, resulting in excess waste directed to landfills or incinerators. This system is time-consuming and not economical.
Another type of known soap dispenser includes a permanently fixed container or cartridge that can be refilled with additional liquid. A drawback of this design is that the container has a refill opening that could permit contamination of the contents. In addition, if the refillable cartridge is removable, the cartridges must be periodically cleaned and soap residue must be periodically removed to avoid clogging.
Attempts to solve the problems associated with removable and permanently fixed cartridges or containers that dispense liquids have not been entirely successful. Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, there still exists a need for a system that can reduce waste associated with replacing liquid-containing cartridges in dispensers. There is also a need to use resources efficiently, in order to protect the environment and minimize landfill use.